1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles that is simplified and ergonomic in design, perfect fit and comfortable in wearing, and is watertight in use.
2. Related Art
A structure of swimming goggles relating to the present invention has left and right frames and a connecting element that are integrally formed together. For such swimming goggles, lenses are assembled with the left and right frames in a manner of implantation, and the left and right frames are provided with buckles for a head strap to pass therethrough. The buckles provide functions to not only position the head strap but also limit the head strap to move in one direction so as to allow the head strap to be adjustable to a proper length. However, the buckles are mostly connected with the left and right frames for which the assembly with other parts of the swimming goggles is needed to be considered by utilizing extra and more components. Consequently, a cost for assembly is increased because of multiple and complicated components, and the overall swimming goggles is increased in size as well for the same reason, and is not compatible with a light and simple trend in design.